Spyro Hearts
by November Red Angel
Summary: After Spyro and Cynder finish their battle with Malefor, they end up in a faraway dimension with no idea how to get back home. They meet up with a mysterious being who calls himself Bahamut, and from a contract with him only to end up in another world instead. Join them as they meet up with Oz and his group, and work together to stop the Baskervilles and their new mysterious ally.


Author's Notes:

I don't have much to say so I'll just start with the disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Legend of Spyro Series or the Pandora Hearts Anime they belong to their rightful owners they know who they are, I do however own the story and my original character Bahamut. Don't read the story if you don't like it, anyways on with it.

**Spyro Hearts**

_**A Legend of Spyro and Pandora Hearts Crossover Fanfiction**_

**Chapter 1 Pilot Part 1:**

On a another planet from our own, they're two beings who after finishing a battle with their greatest enemy, putting the planet back together and barely escaping with their lives; have disappeared without a trace. However, are they dead or just somewhere else entirely? These beings… their names are Spyro the purple dragon of legend and Cynder the former terror of the skies and current traveling companion to the former.

A drop of water falls out of seemingly nowhere in what looks to the inside of a children's toy box only to land on the face of what looks to be a purple dragon. The purple dragon suddenly bolts upright after the water's impact on his face.

Spyro: IGNITUSSS! Oh it was just a dream… hmm. where am I? I don't recognize this place. How did I get here, anyway? This sure doesn't look like anyplace in Avalar, the guardians would have mentioned it to us if it was. Wait what's that noise?

A look of fright forms in Spyro's eyes as his eyes widen at what he's looking at. A young silver haired being seems to be lying in the middle of the area its body in 5 pieces the first 4 being his left arm, left leg, right leg, and right arm, and last being its head and torso.

_What is this creature and who could possibly do something like this?_

Suddenly a bright light emits from the beings body, causing Spyro to shield his eyes. When the light dies down Spyro decides to take a peak only to be flabbergasted at what he sees. Where once was a silver haired being in pieces, now stands a black dragon with white eyes with a slit like, red pupil, white chest, white feathered wings with purple trims, a spade like tail, 2 purple horns and a silver colored mane of fur running down from the top of its head down to its shoulders. What was the most surprising to Spyro was the fact the dragon stood on two legs like the cheetahs from his world.

Spyro did a double take at the dragon's appearance before regaining his focus enough to talk to the being.

Spyro: Hey you! Who and what are you? Where am I? Where's Cynder?! Have you done something to her?!

?: My, you look unusual, even for a chain. Well to answer your questions… My name is Bahamut, I'm what's known as a chain, you're in a dimension known as the Abyss, and if by Cynder you're talking about a black dragoness with pink wings I just saw her walk into that structure 5 minutes ago, as for your last question I haven't done anything to her, I can only remember my name and everything that happened here up until 6 minutes ago.

Spyro immediately thanked the being and headed off to find Cynder.

Spyro: Cynder! Cynderrr! Where are you, CYNDERRR!

A black dragoness jumps out of the structure clutching the side of her head.

Cynder: Jeez! Could you be any louder Spyro?

Spyro: Cynder! Thank the ancestors you're okay!

Cynder: Spyro we need to get out of here, and tell the guardians we're still alive.

Spyro: I agree, but how do we get out of here?

Bahamut: I can help you with that. But I'll need something in return from both of you.

Spyro: What could we possibly have that you would want?

Bahamut: It's not what you have it's what you're both willing to agree to. All I need is for you two to sign a contract with me, to sign the contract, all you have to do is say my name and agree to form a contract with me.

Cynder and Spyro: What have we got lose? Alright, Bahamut we're going to sign a contract with you!

Bahamut's body immediately becomes cover in bright light which envelopes everything around Spyro and Cynder.

Bahamut: I'm glad to have formed a contract with you two. I hope you're happy to become my contractors.

Upon saying this Bahamut merges into Spyro and Cynder in an astral like state. Spyro and Cynder slowly open their eyes revealing they have turned completely red, Bahamut's voice rang out from both their bodies.

Bahamut: Heheheheheheh… Finally, I've finally gotten my own body!

With this the limits on my powers are broken, I can finally leave the ABYSS!

Outside the astral like state a bright explosion of light appears where Spyro, Cynder, and Bahamut were standing in its place stands Bahamut but with a few noticeable differences in color, his wings are now black with purple trim, his chest and horns are black, his eyes are red with black slit like pupils, his mane is now black with a purple trim, and rest of him is silver.

He then pulls out a scythe seemingly out of nowhere and slashes the space in front of him. A tear soon shows up and he steps through.

The next thing Spyro and Cynder see is the face of huge black rabbit with a blood red scythe and blood red eyes, a tall black haired man with yellow eyes, and a blond haired boy with emerald green eyes all staring at them. The boy steps forward and is the first one to speak to them.

?: Who are you two?

_**To be continued**_


End file.
